Asgardiak
Asgardot nem csak istenek, holtak, fenrir fiai, jégóriások és sárkányok lakják, hanem maguk az Asgardiak is. Ők afféle isten-származékok, kik bár nem rendelkeznek saját, igazi, befolyásoló erővel, de méltók rá, hogy Odin és Thor seregét alkossák. Női tagjaikat mára Valkűröknek nevezik, de ez nem a teljes igazság. Ők mind harcosok, akik feladata és sorsa Asgard és Midgard védelme. Mind férfiak, mind asszonyok tagjai ennek a végtelen seregnek. Történelmük A ragnarök végén Loki szörnyei ellen Miyako Okami a Valküröket és a harcosokat idézte meg. Ők vitték végső győzelemre New Yorkot, de sokan mai napig köztünk járnak. Thor parancsára az Asgardi harcosok (hasonlóan, mint ő egykor) embernek álcázzák magukat, és emberként élnek, vigyáznak Midgard népére. Átkukat csak személyes tárgyukkal, vagy egy verssel képesek felbomlasztani, majd akaratukkal ismét bekapcsolni. Az első átalakulás után a hős már emlékezni fog Asgardi mivoltára, ahogy álemberi életére is. Természetesen az érmének két oldala van… Loki hívei is lehetnek Asgardiak, akik örömmel foglalnák el eme világot ármányos mágiával, és legtöbbjük sose venne fel gyermeteg emberi formát. Sőt, ezek a bajnokok akkor fordultak a viharisten ellen, mikor ő akaratuk ellenére emberré silányította őket és most, hogy sikerült visszaváltozniuk, bármit megtesznek a káosz istenének azért, hogy megszabaduljanak az átkuktól. Asgardon is hatalmas változásokat okozott Loki halála és az az egyezség, amit Hela-val kötött Thor. Amit Loki elpusztított Fájdalom seregeinek segítségével most újra virágzik. A romok helyén újra városok, falvak állnak, a halottak újra élnek, mintha mi sem történt volna. Azonban ez csak a látszat, ugyanis Asgard három királyságra szakadt azért, hiszen Hela azért, hogy helyreállítsa, amit atyja okozott részeket kért Asgardról, amiket a kétségbeesett Thor, hogy a családját és a birodalmát visszakapja belement. Így az egykor egységes Asgard jelenleg három királyságból áll, Thor birodalma és az ő oldala, a régi Asgardi királyság, fővárosa Asgard város; Hela birodalma és oldala, aki földeket kapott az alku miatt. És a harmadik oldal, Loki egykori birodalma Thorhalla vezetésével és Loki egykori nézeteinek és céljai elérésével ők alkotják Loki birodalmát és oldalát. Képességeik Elsőszámú képességük az alakváltás. Van egy emberi énjük, aki rendes, tisztes dolgozó ember és egy asgardi harcos formájuk. Harcosként immúnisak a betegségekre, képesek 500 kilót felemelni, és érzékelik az Asgardi tárgyakat, személyeket. További erejük a kredit rendszerükben rejlik – lásd lejjebb. Előtörténet plusz Az előtörténetnek szigorúbban ellenőrizzük! Kötelező az előtörténet előtt egy új sorba berakni ezt: Oldal: (ide, hogy Thor, Loki vagy Hela) E szerint kapja a kreditnél a további különleges képességét a karakter. Figyelem! Ha egy karakter oldalt cserél a játék során, a másik oldalon használható és megvásárolt képességeit már nem alkalmazhatja! Hela pártiaknál egy megjegyzés: Feltehetőleg minden tagja egyszer már volt halott, ha nem is akkor, amikor Asgard majdnem kihalt, hanem korábban, így náluk legyen mindenképp benne egy rész az előtörténetben, amikor holtak voltak és miért is tértek vissza az életbe, ezt csak akkor, ha nem a Ragnarök alatt haltak meg, hanem máskor. Gyengék A gyengéjük a legerősebb pontjuk, az alakváltás, mert emberi formában nem bírják használni az Asgardi adományaikat (Asgardi hátasa leveti magáról a lovasát, és a fegyverek eltűnnek emberé váláskor), Asgardiként az emberi találmányokat – bár ismerheti – használni nem képes. Nem ért a tévéhez, a kocsit nem tudja elvezetni (még akkor sem, ha az emberi énje egy autóversenyző), szóval nem ért semmihez, ami Krisztus után 500-ban lett feltalálva, és nem viking. A legveszedelmesebb gyengéjük a fáradtság. Ha az emberi forma sérült vagy beteg, akkor nem képes átalakulni Asgardivá, vagy csak másodpercekre tudja a formáját tartani. Ugyanez igaz Asgardinál is, (kivéve, ha megszerzi a gyógyulást 3. szinten – lásd lejjebb) mert sérülten átalakul sértetlen emberi formájába. A legfontosabb, hogy ahogy átalakult, úgy alakul vissza. Tehát ha emberként haldoklott, és Asgardivá vált, akkor Asgardiként jól lesz, de visszaalakulva ismét kezdetét veszi a haláltusája. Kreditrendszer Első főbb változás, hogy két rendszerük van. Egy az emberi, és egy az Asgardi. Ugyanannyi kreditjük van, de nem költhetik ugyanarra (pl. első szintű karakternél egy embernek 4 kreditje, és az Asgardinak is négy kreditje van). Míg az emberi karakter házra és kocsira vehet kreditet, addig az Asgardi a következő listából választhat: Erő: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – 1 tonna felemelésére lesz képes. Második szint: 2 kredit – 5 tonna felemelése. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – 10 tonna. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – 15 tonna. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – 20 tonna. Ellenállás: 'Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – kések, tőrök már nem sebzik a bőrüket. Második szint: 2 kredit – kardoknak, kisebb pisztolyoknak is ellenállnak. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – komolyabb fegyverek (puskák, géppisztolyok, Asgardi fegyverek) eltörése. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – savak, ágyúk és bombák nem tesznek kárt a karakterben. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – már a mágikus ereklyék is csak karcolják hőseink bőrét. '''Gyógyulás: '''Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – gyengébb mérgek és karcolások regenerálása. Második szint: 2 kredit – komolyabb mérgek és mélyebb vágások regenerálása. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – akár csontokat érő sérülések regenerálása, és a mérgekre immúnis. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – halálos sérülésekkel képesek pár percig mozogni, vagy ilyen sebesülésekből pár óra alatt felépülni. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – erdőtűzből, robbanásból és egyebekből lép ki a bajnok minden gond nélkül. '''Hátasok: ' 1 kredit: paripa. 2 kredit: mitikus lények: nyolclábú lovak, szárnyas paripák, griffek stb. 3 kredit: harcra kész vad lények, pl. farkasok. 4 kredit: sárkányok. '''Thor oldaliak képességei még: 2 kredit: viharban gyorsabbak és kitartóbbak lesznek a harcosok. 4 kredit: kezükkel rengéseket képesek létrehozni. 4 kredit: jóslatok és keresések, így a karakter képes rúnával vésett kövekkel vagy fadarabokkal jósolni jövőt, vagy megkeresni olyanokat, akiket nem véd mágia. 3 kredit: állatok békítése. Ezzel a legvadabb állatokat is nyugalomra inti sőt akár szolgálatra is, de az az állat egy alakot váltott személy (mutáns vagy egyéb) akkor a varázslat hatását a km dönti el. 3 kredit: Harci hév. A varázslat segíti az asgardi társait, erősebbek, gyorsabbak és kitartóbbak lesznek. Nem természetfelettien csak úgymond fizikailag a lehető legjobb állapotukban lesznek. A varázslatot harcban egy csatakiáltással hozzák létre viszont ebben a körben nem harcolhat, még védekezni sem védekezhet. A karakter szintenként egy-egy embert választhat ki a társaságából, akinek látható közelében kell lennie. (maximum 30 méter) Loki oldaliak: 2 kredit: rituálé. A karakter ezt megvásárolva képes rituális gyilkosságokat elkövetni, de csak jk-n, vagy mások által vezérelt njk-n. A varázs hatására idézhet Asgardi szörnyeket, de azoknak az njk-nak kreditszintje megfog egyezni a jk szintjével (pl. egy 6. szintű jk feláldozásával a karakter két 3 kredites njk szörnyet hívhat életre), vagy annyi kredites lesz a lény, mint amennyi a feláldozott njk-é (mesélői njk esetében, ezt a mesélő ítéli meg!). A rituálét csak átok elmondásával, és Asgardi fegyver (lásd feljebb) lehet végre hajtani, ennek a hozzászólásnak a hossza minimum 10-15 mondat! 3 kredit: hatalom. Ezzel a képességgel a játékos képes más játékos erejét megnövelni egyeztetés után. CSAK jk erejét képes megnövelni, és erről egyeztetni kell egy staffal! A képesség megváltozását mindig az Asgardi dönti el, és Asgardi, Asgardi erejét nem növelheti meg. Ellenben a rituáléval, ennél mindig el kell költeni a három kreditet, és a hatalmat bármikor megvonhatja az Asgardi a lelencétől. 4 kredit: Átverés; hiszen Loki a cselszövés istene, így ebből adódóan az oldalán levőkre is átragad a cselszövésből, átverésből valamennyi. Ezen képességgel képesek átverni jk-kat és njk-kat és elhitetni velük, amit akarnak, szintenként egy-egy embert tudnak átverni. (tehát szint/jk-njk) Persze a jk vagy njk jellemétől függ, hogy mennyire sikerül ezt elérni, egy szilárd jellemű vagy okos valakivel soha sem fogod tudni elhitetni, hogy a föld nem lapos, de egy buta és ostoba emberrel igen. Ugyanígy befolyásolja a jellem is ezt, ha a karakter jó jellemű például akkor nem fog könnyedén bedőlni egy negatív hazugságnak. A hatást általában (NJK esetében mindig) a KM ítéli meg, hogy sikerült-e a Loki pártinak az, amit akart avagy sem. Ezt 6 körönként tudja újra használni. (tehát olyan percek kellenek hogy újra alkalmazza.) 1 kredit: Méreg. Az asgardi ezzel a varázslattal képes egy serlegnyi (értsd maximum fél liter) folyékony állapotú anyagot egy nap egyszer méregé varázsolni úgy, hogy a kezét fölé helyezi és pár pillanatig (egy körig) koncentrál. Ez a méreg még elfogyasztás előtt se kimutatható csak varázslattal és csak azzal gyógyítható. Hatását a teremtő választja ki. (bénítás, altatás, halál, stb) Kreditenként lehet növelni a napi alkalmak számát. (tehát 2 kredit/2 alkalom egy napra, 3 kredit/3 alkalom naponta, stb) 2 kredit: Modern fegyverek. Így az asgardi én is tudja alkalmazni a modern fegyvereket, mint a pisztolyok, puskák, gépfegyverek, rakétavetők, stb. Természetesen ezeket is megveheti kreditért innen kezdve és ugyanaz érvényes rájuk, mint az íjakra. Hela oldaliak: 1 kredit, Holtak nyelve: Képesek megérteni a holtak nyelvét, azt a nyelvet, amit Hela lényei, alattvaló beszélnek Niffelheim és Helheim (Alvilág) szerte. 2 kredit, Szellemi kapocs: Képesek a holt lelkekkel minden nehézség nélkül beszélni anélkül is, hogy Hela engedélye kellene hozzá. Ugyanígy tudnak azokkal a holtakkal is beszélni, akik már ugyan meghaltak, de a Holtak úrnője még nem jött el a lelkükért, hogy magával vigye azokat. 6 kredit, Holtak serege: A Hela pártiak ezen képséggel képesek a csatában elesettek testeit (személy/szint) bizonyos időre feltámasztani és parancsolni nekik (kör/szint). Az így irányított élőholtak ugyanolyan képességekkel rendelkeznek, mint korábban és a „feltámasztójuk” minden parancsának eleget tesznek. Miután a varázslat lejárt a holtak összezuhannak és a Hela párti a varázslat vége után ismét csak percek múlva (6 kör) képes ismételten használni eme varázsaltot. 3 kredit, Szentségtelen föld: A Hela pártiak képesek ezzel a képességgel képesek szint*10 méter sugarú körben maguk körül a földet elrohasztani, amin a saját embereik kitartóbbak és gyorsabbak lesznek, az ellenségre meg kissé demoralizáló hatással van a halott légkör. 4 kredit, Az úrnő kegye: Ennek a segítségével 10 körönként egyszer a Hela pártiak képesek a halott testeket felhasználni arra, hogy azokból kinyert mágikus erőkkel meggyógyíthassák a saját sérüléseiket. Maximum közepes sérülést képesek begyógyítani vele egyszerre, a súlyos és életveszélyes sérülések több test felhasználását és hosszabb időt vesznek igénybe. Pártatlan mágia Ahhoz, hogy az Asgardi karakter mágiát tanulhasson 5 kreditért fel kell vennie a Mágia érzékenység nevezetű képességet, és csak utána kezdhetnek mágiát tanulni. Az asgardi mágusnak választania kell a négy elem közül: Föld, Víz, Tűz, Szél, és csak az egyiket sajátíthatja el. Minden asgardi mágusnak a mágiája saját alkotás, és nem utánozható, azonban erősségét nagyban befolyásolja a karakter tapasztaltsága. Ezenfelül egyéb mágiákat is tanulhatnak értelemszerűen, mint asztrál, mentál, térmágia, metamorfmágia, stb. Játéktechnikai téren ez úgy jelenik meg, hogy mint a többi asgardi képességet, ezt is öt szintre osztjuk fel. A szint a kredittel is egyenlő. Kivéve a 4. és az 5. szint. A 4. szint ugyanis 2 kreditbe kerül, az 5. szint pedig 3 kreditbe. A negyedik és ötödik szintű mágiához staff engedély szükségeltetik. 1. szint: Az adott asgardi a négy elem közül kiválaszt egyet, és elkezdi megalkotni benne a saját mágiáit. Első szinten még csak a mágia alapjait érintheti, így nem tud létrehozni, vagy teremteni új dolgokat, csak a meglévőket manipulálhatja. Direkt támadó mágiák itt még nincsenek, de a mágiában a kissebb, apróbb trükkökkel tudja megkönnyíteni az asgardi az ő életét. 2. szint: Járatosabb már az asgardi a saját mágiájában, így elkezdheti megalkotni első igazi saját mágiáját, például saját tüzet, kissebb dolgokat. Ezen a szinten már nem csak a meglévő dolgokat módosíthatja a karakter, hanem mágia segítségével a semmiből teremthet új dolgokat. Azonban ezek egy rövid időn belül eltűnnek, megszűnnek létezni... általában pár órán belül. 3. szint: Harmadik szinten már képes létrehozni direkt támadómágiát, illetve teremtményei is lehetnek nagyobbak, meglévő varázslatai hatásosabbak, illetve az általa létrehozott dolgok sokáig, tartósan megmaradhatnak, akár több napig is. 4. szint: Hatalmas, a valóságot alapjaiban átíró mágiák szintje ez, amire már csak kevesen jutnak el, az ilyen szintű mágiákban már annyi mágiaesszencia van, hogy azok akár életre is kelhetnek, így például az asgardi mágus teremthet életet is. 5. szint: Nagyon kevesen jutnak el erre a szintre, akár egy kezünkön meg lehetne számolni az idáig eljutott, most is élő északi isteneket. Természetesen nehéz felbecsülni, hogy egy ilyen mágiahasználó voltaképp mire is lehet képes, de az nyílvánvaló, hogy ők már teljesen a saját szolgálatukba állítoták a mágiát, ezen ismeretlen erő és energiaforrást. Térmágia, két részre lesz bontva, a harci és a nem harci helyzetekre. A mágiának ezen ága jóval kisebb helyen használható, ha azt harc közben akarja az alkalmazója használni. Értelemszerűen ez is 5 szintből áll és így néznek ki az egyes szintek. Szint, harcon kívül, harcban: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! 1. szint; 1 kilométer; 1 méter 2. szint; 100 kilométer; 10 méter 3. szint; 1000 kilométer; 100 méter 4. szint; adott világon bárhova; 150 méter (+2 kredit, staff engedély) 5. szint; dimenziók közti teleportálás; 200 méter (+3 kredit, staff engedély) Illetve itt van egy lehetőség, hogy +3 kreditért, már 1.szint mellett is lehetséges, hogy ismert helyekre tudjon teleportálni a mágia használó, bárhol is található az a hely. Telekinézis szintjei, tárgyak emelése, mozgatása: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! 1. szint; 200 kg 2. szint; 500 kg 3. szint; 1 tonna 4. szint; 5 tonna (+2 kredit, staff engedély) 5. szint; 10 tonna (+3 kredit, staff engedély) Asgardiak páncélok, pajzsok, vértek: A súlynak nem hiszem, hogy nem döntő szerepe lenne, hiszen az Asgardiak úgyis elbírják az esetlegesen 100 kilós teljes vérteket is. Páncélok fajtája: 1. Bőrvértek A bőrvértek néhány milliméter vastagságú nyersbőrből készült vértek. Súlyuk csekély éppen ezért, viszonylag könnyű bennük mozogni, halkan is lehet. Nem hátráltatja a mozgást, azonban nem a legjobb védelem. Ezeknek a legtöbbje összesen mellvértnek szolgál, alkarvédőket és lábszárvédőket is készítenek belőle. A rövidfegyverek ellen véd igazából csak jól, tőrök, rövidkardok, a sima egykezes kardok és ettől felfele menő méretkategóriákkal szemben csupán arra jó, hogy minimálisan felfogja azoknak a sebzését, hiszen először a vértet is át kell vinnie és csak utána jön a tulajdonos bőre. 2-5 kiló közöttiek ezek. 2. Láncingek A láncingeknek már jobban védik a tulajdonosukat, mint a sima bőrvértek és már nagyobb felületen védik a viselőjüket, mint a bőrvértek, ezeket általában combközépig, esetlegesen térdig szokás készíteni, különböző nagyságú szemekből. Több fajta van és több módon is lehet őket készíteni/összekovácsolni (mintákba), minden szemet egyesével kovácsolnak egymáshoz, így ezek mind-mind mestermunkák és akár több évig is tart elkészíteni egyet. Már jobb védelem, mint a bőrvért, hátránya ezeknek a vérteknek, ha rosszul készítik el őket, akkor esetlegesen egy vágás után a szemek szétpattanhatnak. Ha túlságosan is lengén vannak a szemek, akkor a kis fegyverek átszúrhatják, amúgy ezek nem tudnak kárt tenni benne, a nagyobb fegyverek viszont igen. Ezek olyan 15-30 kiló között vannak általában. Az ütőképesebb gyalogság és lovagság hordta/hordja ezeket, esetleg néhány íjász is. 3. Teljes vértek Leginkább olyanok, mint, amiket a mitológiában is felmerülnek a valkűröknél. Sisak jár hozzá, teljesen mellvért, vállvért, páncélkesztyű és lábvért is, ezt a nők gyakran elhagyták és hosszú szoknyát hordtak helyette. Közel 60-100 kilós egy ilyen teljes vért, ami az Asgardi faji képességek miatt igazából nem nagy súly, hiszen mindegyik harcos könnyedén viseli ezeket. Ezekben a legnehezebb mozogni, mint azok, akik bőrvérteket hordanak. Szinte minden szúró és vágó fegyver ellen védelmet adnak, ha nem a hajlatoknál és azokon a részeken támadják a viselőt, ahol az illesztetek vannak. Zúzó fegyverek ellen azonban hátrány, mert azok könnyedén rá tudják horpasztani a viselőjére. Időnként tüskékkel díszítették a teljes vérteket, hogy a védelem ellenére, még támadni is lehessen, ha a páncélkesztyűn vannak ilyen tüskék. A Valkűrök, a nehézlovasság és nehézgyalogság közkedvelt viselete. Páncélok: 0,5 kredit – lánccsuklya 1 kredit – acélsisakok 1 kredit – egyszerű bőrvértek (csak mellvértek); alkar és lábszárvédő (egyben a 2 1kredit) 2 kredit – láncingek (ezek térdig védik a viselőjét), 2 kredit az acél mellvért, de csak a mellvért. 3 kredit – teljes acélvértek Páncélok mágiával mágia: (ezt csak két osztályra soroltam, mert így láttam értelmét) 1 kredit – erősebb vértek nagyon nehezen horpadnak be, bőrvért esetében szakadnak be, ergo nehezen szereznek sérüléseket 2 kredit – Asgardi ereklyék, elpusztíthatatlanok, csak mágiával vagy másik Asgardi fegyverrel lehet eltörni és tönkre tenni ezeket. Pl, értsd: Egy Asgardi karakter vesz egy egyszerű bőrvértet, ami a felső testét védi ez 1 pontba kerül, és ő ezt ereklyének akarja mágikusnak, akkor ez még +2 kreditbe, azaz a bőrmellvértje 3 kreditbe került. A 2 pontos mágikus felszerelések másik mágikus tárggyal szemben teljesen úgy reagálnak, mintha azokon nem lenne mágia, azaz mintha mezei fegyver harcolna mezei vért ellen. Meglévő tárgyakra lehet mágusokkal, varázslókkal is bájolást tenni és a készítője határozza meg akkor, mit is tesz rá, így 1 kredites vértek keletkezhetnek, de az árat mindenképp ki kell fizetni a és akkor ezek permanensek maradnak. Arra, hogy mutánsok képességeivel szemben miként reagálnak ezek fogalmam sincs, azt szerintem a KM-re lehet bízni, vagyis így a logikus, erre így aztán nem is találok ki semmit, de ha kell, akkor ki fogok. Pajzsok, fegyverek: Viking pajzs A pajzsok az asgardiak elmaradhatatlan kelléke, szinte hozzájuk nőtt és a legtöbben is használnak ilyet. A legtöbb pajzs 70-80 centiméter átmérőjű és könnyűek, hogy a használóik könnyedén tudják forgatni őket, kitámadáshoz és védekezéshez egyaránt. A kerek pajzsok előnyei gyorsak, könnyen manőverezhető, használat közben nem akad bele a használójának a lába sem. Fegyver: 1 kredit – egyszerű középkori fegyverek (balta, kard, kalapács, íj és nyíl, stb.). 2 kredit – erősebb fegyverek nagyon nehezen törnek el, az íjászok tegezei – kiürülés után 1 perccel – megtelnek 10 nyíllal. 3 kredit – Asgardi ereklyék, elpusztíthatatlanok, csak mágiával vagy másik Asgardi fegyverrel lehet eltörni, az íjakban a húr kifeszítésével azonnal megjelenik a nyíl. Fegyver kiegészítés az eredeti listákhoz: Lándzsa, pajzs (kicsi, közepes és nagy), kalapács, mindenből 2 kezes verzió is értelemszerűen. - ugyanúgy 1-2-3 kredit, ahogyan a listában szerepel. Asgardi njk-t egy játékos sem kaphat! Tervező és kivitelező: Zack Lektor: Tao Képet szerezte: Enigma Kiegészítések: Thorhalla, Halloowen, Pangloss Mester Asgardi fajok, alfajok Minden asgardi fajnak emberfeletti ereje van, nagyon sokáig élnek, noha nem halhatatlanok, mint az Olymposi istenek, de néhányuknak így is sikerült elérniük, hogy kortalannak hassanak, tűnjenek. Minden csoport képes a regenerációra, könnyedén gyógyulják be akár pisztolygolyó okozta sebeket is, de az ennél nagyobb sérülések már nekik is nehezebben megy. Ulrik a troll is remekül ellen tudott állni az őt érő sérüléseknek, habár a legellenállóbbak minden bizonnyal a Szikla trollok. Az asgardiak is elég jól ellen tudnak állni neki, noha a sérülést nem tudják teljesen kizárni. Az összes asgardi fajnak természetes képessége, hogy könnyedén sajátíthatja el a mágiát, hiszen a világukat is az járja át. Szinte mindegyiknek megvan a képessége, hogy alakot képesek váltani, az óriásoknál is előfordul és az isteneknek is alapvető tulajdonsága, hogy képesek erre. Asgardok: Már le lett írva Vánok: Ugyanaz teljes egészében, mint az Asgardok. Óriások: Az összes óriás a mitológia szerint Ymir-től származik, az első óriástól. Az előfordulási/származási helyük Jotunheim. Több fajtájukat tartják leginkább számon, többek között: Jégóriás (ice giant), Viharóriás (storm giant) és Tűzóriás (fire giant), Hegyi óriás (mountan giant), Fagy óriások (Frost Giant). A Fagy óriások közvetlenül Ymir-től származnak és az uralkodójuk Utgard-Loki (nem összekeverendő Laufeyson-nal). Laufey pedig egy másik óriásdiasztiának volt az uralkodója. Ezek is humanoid alakúak, bár a csontszerkezetük eltérő, mint az asgardoké. A legjobb ismertető jelük a magasságuk. Az átlagos óriás 20 láb magas, bár néhány elér akár 30 lábat. Időnként születnek olyan gyermekeik is, akik az istenekhez hasonlatosak külsőre. Loki és Skurge the Executioner (magyar megfelelőt nem tudok bocsi) is ilyenek, de ennek ellenére még ők maguk is elérik a 6-7 láb magasságot. Harcos nemzetnek minősülnek, ennek ellenére vadászással és gyűjtögetéssel foglalkoznak. Nehezen viselik az istenek felsőbbrendűségét, éppen ezért gyakran háborúznak velük. Jégóriás (Frost giant) Jotunheim szülöttei, korábban az uralkodójuk Laufey volt. Ők leginkább a tundrákon találhatóak meg. Viharóriás (Storm giant) Jotunheim viharosabb hegyei között élnek mind a mai napig. Történelmük során szinte végig harcoltak az Asgardi istenekkel. Tűzóriás (Fire giant) Muspelheim-ben laknak jellemzően a többi óriással ellentétben. Az óriásokhoz még említés szintjén tartozik, amit feljebb írtam már, hogy időnként születnek istennek kinéző gyermekeik is, noha ők testfelépítésben (nehezebb csontúak) és súlyban is inkább hajlanak az óriás őseikhez ezért nehezebbek az isteneknél. Képesek mind az óriásokkal, mind az istenekkel és halandókkal is szaporodni. Legjobb példa erre továbbra is Loki. Az ő és Angerboda (jégóriásnak vettem itt is) (a rendes mitológia szerint ő maga is jégóriás, van, akik szerint Loki maga teremtette a céljaira, vagy pedig istennőként tartják számon) gyermekei például, Hel, Jörmungand és Fenrir. Ezek lássuk be, nem hasonlítanak arra, aminek kellene lenniük és szörnyszülöttek igazából. A marvel szerint legalább 137 embertől született gyermeke van Midgardon, akiknek fogalmuk sincs arról, hogy kicsodák, micsodák. Szóval igazából itt lehet szerepjáték szerint variálni, hogy miként is nézzen ki az a karakter, aki ebbe a részlegbe sorolható. Ide csak a változásokat írom fel, hogy miben más, mint az eredeti asgardi képességek. Mivel az óriások erősebbek, mint az istenek ezért úgy vettem, hogy ők alapjáraton 1 tonnát képesek felemelni és innen megy feljebb az egész. Magasabb állóképességgel és ellenállással rendelkeznek, mint az isteneknek, ezért ők alapból megkapják az Ellenállás egyet, így kések, tőrök már nem sebzik a bőrüket. Erő: '''Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – 5 tonna felemelésére lesz képes. Második szint: 2 kredit – 10 tonna felemelése. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – 15 tonna. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – 20 tonna. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – 30 tonna. '''Ellenállás: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – kardoknak, kisebb pisztolyoknak is ellenállnak. Második szint: 2 kredit – komolyabb fegyverek (puskák, géppisztolyok, Asgardi fegyverek) eltörése. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – savak, ágyúk és bombák nem tesznek kárt a karakterben. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – már a mágikus ereklyék is csak karcolják hőseink bőrét. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – Csak mágiával és mágikus ereklyével közösen lehet kárt tenni a lényben. Mágia: Alakváltás náluk is szinte létfontosságú, vagyis szokták használni, hogy el tudjanak az istenek között vegyülni. A mágia náluk úgy módosul, hogy aki amelyik részhez tartozik az a mágia ág neki olcsóbb fél ponttal, azonban, ha a tökéletes ellentétét akarja tanulni, akkor az fél ponttal drágább számára. Úgy gondolom, hogy a félvéreket és azokat az óriásokat, akik Asgardi külsővel rendelkeznek ez a hátrány nem sújtja, hiszen nekik nincs meg az a külsejük, ami és így hátránya sem biztos, hogy származna abból, ha azt a mágia-t használja, amit. Szóval: Jégiórás: víz/fagy mágia, 1. szint, 0,5 pont, 2. szint 1,5 pont, stb… de, tűz mágia esetén: 1. szint 1,5 pont, 2. szint 2,5 pont, stb… Tűzóriás: tűzmágia, 1. szint, 0,5 pont, 2. szint 1,5 pont, stb… de, víz/fagy mágia esetén: 1. szint 1,5 pont, 2. szint 2,5 pont, stb Viharóriás: vihar/villám mágia, 1. szint, 0,5 pont, 2. szint 1,5 pont, stb… de, föld mágia esetén: 1. szint 1,5 pont, 2. szint 2,5 pont, stb És így tovább mindenki másnál. Törpök: Asgard harmadik faja a törp. A törpék az isteneknél kisebbek és zömökebb testalkatúak. Átlagmagasságuk 4 láb körül van. Ők leginkább mesteremberek és farmerek, akik arra törekszenek, hogy az istenekkel jó kapcsolatokat ápoljanak leginkább kereskedelmi és diplomáciai célokból. A földjük, ahol élnek Asgard és Vanaheim között terül el. A törpék készítik az Asgardok mágikus fegyvereit, ereklyéit is, többek között a Mjölnir-t és a Gungnir-t is. Bár ez Odin varázslata volt, de a törpék mágiája is átjárta addigra a fegyvert. Ők erősebbek és kitartóbbak, mint az istenek (Asgardiak). Ők jellemzően mesteremberek éppen ezért lehet ez a kettő jobb, mint a többi másik fajnak. Igaz nem éppen a harcos nép, de ez a kettő, ami kitűnik. Alapból 1 tonnát képesek megemelni és az ellenállásuk is magas, nem sebzik a kések és tőrök őket. Erő: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – 5 tonna felemelésére lesz képes. Második szint: 2 kredit – 10 tonna felemelése. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – 15 tonna. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – 20 tonna. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – 30 tonna. Ellenállás: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – kardoknak, kisebb pisztolyoknak is ellenállnak. Második szint: 2 kredit – komolyabb fegyverek (puskák, géppisztolyok, Asgardi fegyverek) eltörése. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – savak, ágyúk és bombák nem tesznek kárt a karakterben. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – már a mágikus ereklyék is csak karcolják hőseink bőrét. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – Csak mágiával és mágikus ereklyével közösen lehet kárt tenni a lényben. Mágia Fegyver- és vértbájolás. Már magát a mágikus tárgyakat is mágiával készítik. A mágia első 2 szintjén csak kész tárgyakat tudnak elbájolni, harmadikon már képesek fegyvert és vértet készíteni mágia segítségével, amik így gyengébb varázstárgynak minősülnek. 4. szint az átlagos mágikus varázstárgy. És 5. szinten ha valaki eléri készíthet Mjölnir szintű ereklyéket. És ezt a mágia ágat más faj és alfaj sem tanulhatja meg. Elfek: Az elfek Asgard negyedik faja. 2 faja van az elfeknek, az egyik Svartalfheim-ben és Alfheim-ben él. Mindkét fajta elfjei között a magasságokban nagy különbség van, 4-8 láb közötti nagyságban fordulnak elő. Általában karcsú testük és arányosan hosszú végtagjuk van, bár kivételek vannak. A világos tündék hajlanak arra, hogy a sötét elfektől eltérően színben világosabbak legyenek, és elidőzzenek a felszínen, amíg a sötét elfek a földalatti élnek. Mindkét alfajnak természetes hajlama van a mágia használatra. A sötét elfek kissé sötétebb bőrrel rendelkeznek, mint a világos társaik és még egy különbség, hogy egyes legendák szerint a szemükben sötétség és gonoszság látható. Hátrányok a fajnál: A elfeket a vas sokkal jobban sebzi, mint bármilyen másik anyag és ha ezzel sebzik őket a mágiájuk varázslása megszakad, vagy pedig ha már aktív akkor feloszlik. Gyengébbek a többi fajnál, így csak az emberi maximum az, amelyiket el tudják érni. (Azt hiszem 363 kiló, de nem vagyok benne biztos) Előnyök: A többi fajhoz képest, ők még rendelkeznek a szuperhumán gyorsasággal és, reflexekkel. Jobban látnak a sötétben, mint a többi faj. Itt igazából csak erőbeli eltérés van, másban nem különböznek. Erő: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – 500 kiló felemelésére lesz képes. Második szint: 2 kredit – 1 tonna felemelése. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – 6 tonna. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – 10 tonna. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – 15 tonna. Mágia: A mágia náluk úgy módosul, hogy aki amelyik részhez tartozik az a mágia ág neki olcsóbb fél ponttal, azonban, ha a tökéletes ellentétét akarja tanulni, akkor az fél ponttal drágább számára. Így a sötét elfeknek a föld mágia lenne az olcsóbb, hiszen ők élnek a föld alatt, míg a világos elfeknek pedig a természet mágia. Náluk nem találtam meg azt, hogy alakváltoztatást használnának magukra, más tárgyakra és személyekre szoktak, de magukat nem nagyon változtatják. Ezenfelül, amit közkedvelten használnak az az illúzió mágia. Trollok: Asgard ötödik faja, a Trollok is humán külsejű lények, de azért karakterisztikusabb eltérések vannak, mint a többi fajnál. A trollok masszívan néznek ki és hatalmas bundához hasonló szőrzetük van. Bőrszínük hajlik egy pirospozsgástól egészen a narancsig. Hasonló magasak az istenekkel, de az óriásoknál alacsonyabbak (körülbelül 7 láb magasak) bár egy kevés troll figyelemre méltóan magasabb. Javarészt szétszórt településekben élnek Asgardon, Vanaheimen, Jotenheimen és Svartelfheimon és Alfheimon leginkább mind a föld alatt. A trollok bányászokként és fémmunkásokként dolgoznak. Az óriások ellenségeiként a Trollok a méretükből adódó hátrányokat alattomossággal orvosolták. A trollok hajlamosak arra, hogy rendkívül erősek legyenek, az átlagosan erős isten, törpe vagy elf és egy óriással is egyenlő nagyságot is képviselhetnek*. Bizonyos trollok, mint Ulik vetekednek a Thor-ral fizikai erőben. A trollok nem kedvelik Asgard többi faját, különösen az isteneket. És rá kell jönniük, hogy csak igen szerint kevés alkalmuk van a hódításra velük szemben. Az Asgardi Hegyi trollok jelenleg egységesek Geirrodur vezetése alatt, de forradalmak még mindig vannak közöttük. *(Az átlagosan erős Istent az alap 500 kilót emelni képes Asgardinak vettem) Hátrányok a fajnál: Gyengébbek a többi fajnál, így csak az emberi maximum az, amelyiket el tudják érni. (Azt hiszem 363 kiló, de nem vagyok benne biztos). És a szőrös test is igen árulkodó róluk. Előnyök: Jobban látnak a sötétben, mint a többi faj, hiszen jellemzően föld alatt élnek. Regenerációs képességük sokkal jobb, mint a több fajnak, így ők alapból faji bonuszként képesek gyengébb mérgek és karcolások regenerálására. A két eltérés: Erő: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – 500 kiló felemelésére lesz képes. Második szint: 2 kredit – 1 tonna felemelése. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – 6 tonna. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – 10 tonna. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – 15 tonna. Gyógyulás: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – komolyabb mérgek és mélyebb vágások regenerálása. Második szint: 2 kredit – akár csontokat érő sérülések regenerálása, és a mérgekre immúnis. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – halálos sérülésekkel képesek pár percig mozogni, vagy ilyen sebesülésekből pár óra alatt felépülni. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – erdőtűzből, robbanásból és egyebekből lép ki a bajnok minden gond nélkül.. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – Az erős mágiától elszenvedett sérüléseket is képesek gyorsan begyógyulni. Démonok: Asgard hatodik faja, a démonok a tűz lényei, ők laknak Muspelhelmben, de időnként ki merészkednek a többi Világba is, hogy ott háborúzzanak. Egy nomád faj, a démonok a nagy tűzdémonnak, Surturnek, az utódai, akiknek úgy mondják, hogy a létezése kizárja az istenekét. A démonokat körülbelül ugyanolyan formátummal ruházták fel, mint az isteneket. Surturt kivéve egyéni démont nem ismernek. Itt képességek terén nem nagyon van változás az istenkéhez képest, csak mágia terén gondoltam. Tűzmágia értelemszerűen és ez olcsóbb is számukra, hiszen ez az éltető elemül és Muspelheim is a tűz hazája. Hajlamosak a fekete mágia különböző ágait használni és tanulni a legjobban pusztító mágáikon felül. Így ők igazából ezeket tanulják. Alakváltás náluk is van, hiszen időnként kimerészkednek másik világokba és feltehetőleg nem mindig látszik rajtuk, hogy micsoda. Ez lehet az oka annak is, hogy Sutur-on kívül más démont nem nagyon ismerni. Előny: Alapból ők is 500 kilogrammot képesek felemelni, akárcsak az istenek/Asgardiak. Mivel Muspelheim-ből származnak, ami jellemzően a tűz birodalma, ezért ellenállóbak a tűzre és azzal nehezebb őket sebezni, mint bárki mást. Hátrány: Eredeti alakban könnyedén felismerhetőek a jellemzően vörös bőr és szarvaik miatt. Ezenfelül mivel a démonok egyáltalán nem építő nép, hanem pusztító, lételemük a káosz, folyamatos késztetést éreznek a harcra, és a rombolásra, ezért sokkal könnyebben lovallják bele magukat a csatákba, mint a Kilenc Világ többi faja. Mágia: A pusztító mágiákat, mint tűz, villámok, nekromancia, stb. fél ponttal olcsóbban tanulhatják meg. Azonban minden másik mágia ágat, amivel a szociális dolgokra, vagy elmére lehet hatni, akárcsak építő jellegű fél ponttal többet kell elkölteniük szintenként. Készítette: Nefadar (Thorhalla) Fenrir népe Loki fia, Fenrir a farkas és az ő emberei váltak farkasokká. Ezek az asgardiak teljesen farkasnak látszanak, de képesek farkasember formát felvenni. Mivel gyorsan szaporodnak így egyre többen lettek mára saját erdőjükben élnek és uralkodnak. A vezérük Fenrir a farkas herceg, az egyetlen halhatatlan köztük. Érzékeik egy átlagos farkaséval egyeznek. Átlagos marmagasságuk 70-80 centiméter, a hímek 1-1,6 méter hosszúak. 60-70 km/órával képesek futni és 4-5 métereket ugrani helyből. Ezek az erő fejlesztésével növekedhetnek. Előny: Ezeket az asgardi erőket vásárolhatják meg: Erő, ellenállás, gyógyulás. Továbbá saját képességeik: - Méret Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! 1 kredit: 100-120 cm méteres marmagasság. /Játékos választása szerint/ 2 kredit: 150-200 cm méteres marmagasság. /Játékos választása szerint/ 3 kredit: 200-270 cm méteres marmagasság. /Játékos választása szerint/ 4 kredit: 270-350 cm méteres marmagasság. /Játékos választása szerint/ - További erők Karmok: 3 kredit. A karmok képesek esznek vágni a fémet is. Mágikus karmok: 5 kredit. Képesek leszek vágni a mágikus vagy egyéb módon védett anyagokat. A karmok képességet meg kell ehhez venni! Lánglehelet: 3 kredit. A Fenrir képes lángot fújni. Beszéd: 1 kredit. Így képesek nem csak farkasokkal beszélni hanem asgardi vagy emberi nyelven. Üvöltés: 2 kredit. A farkas képes egy speciális üvöltésre, ami hangrobbanást okoz és betöri az üvegeket és fájdalmat okoz az azt hallóknak, akik pár körre megsüketülnek. Farkasdal: 2 kredit: Képes olyan segélykérésre, amit csak a társai és közelben lévő farkasok hallanak. Ezzel képes a nagyobb távolságokban lévőket is idehívni. Hátrány: Nem képesek megvásárolni a hátas és a fegyverek képességeket. Varázsolni se tudnak. Nem hordanak ruhákat, vagy vérteket. Fejlesztés nélkül csak farkasokkal és fenrirekkel képesek beszélni Dísir A Dísir létezését a legtöbb isten nem tekinti valósnak. Még maga Hela is csak mítosznak tartja őket, pedig ők nagyon is létezőek. Mikor Asgard első királya Buri fia, Bor maga is fiatal volt – közel tízezer éve –, a Dísir az ő Valkűrjei voltak egészen addig, amíg fel nem lázadtak ellene, akárcsak a természet ellenük. A Dísir ekkor kezdte el azt az utat járni, hogy az isteneket ettek, lényegében kannibálokká váltak a természetellenes, így megszegvén az ősi törvényeket. Amikor felfedezték az Asgardok azt, hogy mit is művel a Díris, a Valkűrök elmenekültek minden ismert birodalomból – Kilenc világ – és fizikai valójukat elvesztve csupán szellem alakban léteztek tovább a Kilenc világ közötti űrben, de továbbra is istenekkel táplálkoztak. Azonban Bor megtalálta őket és a bűnük természetéből adódóan megátkozta és elűzte őket. Az átok pedig a következő volt, hogy ettől kezdve a Díris csupán olyan Asgardi (minden alfaj is beleértve) lelkekkel tud táplálkozni, amiket száműztek az otthonukból. De mivel szinte minden Asgardi lélek vagy Asgardhoz kötődik, vagy pedig Hela-hoz a halála után, és igen kevés az Asgardról száműzött lélek, így a Dísir-t Bor átka örök éhségre kárhoztatta... Játéktechnikailag: A Dísir lényegében csak szellemek, nincsen emberi alakja/énje a karaktereknek. Az alap karakter eldöntheti, hogy a Köztes űr mellett melyik világra képes átjárni a minden nehézség nélkül. Ahhoz, hogy a többihez is elérjen rendelkeznie kell az „Utazás” nevű képességgel. A Dísir tagjai egymás között az Asgardi egy igen ősi változatát beszélik, ami mára szinte teljesen kihalt, így mások nem is értik meg. Minden idejüket az éhségük csillapítása veszi el, így szinte mindig lelkekre vadásznak, vagy csoportosan, vagy magányosan. Midgardon azonban az alap karakter csak a holtak síkján képes létezni, rendelkeznie kell az „Élők síkja” képzettséggel, hogy az élők között is megjelenhessen teljes valójában. Mert a száműzött Asgardi lelkeket is csak így képes elfogyasztani. Előnyök Ezeket az asgardi erőket vásárolhatják meg: Erő, ellenállás, gyógyulás. Pusztán fizikai támadással és nem mágikus tárgyakkal nem lehetséges megölni őket. Csupán mágia és mágikus fegyverek képesek csak halálos sebeket ejteni rajtuk. A fegyvereket ugyanúgy vásárolhatják, mint a többi Asgardi karakter. Továbbá saját képességeik: 1 kredit; Beszéd: Ezzel a képességgel képesek a Dísir tagjai más fajokkal beszélni és nem csak a saját „fajtársaikkal”. 2 kredit; Mérgező köröm: Ezen képesség mellett, ha a karakter a körmeivel megvágja, megsérti az ellenfelét, akkor a megsebzett ellenfelet általános gyengeség és szédülés fogja el, és abban a körben nem képes fizikai támadni, sem pedig mágiát használni. 3 kredit; Láthatatlanság: A Dísir képes az élőlények és holt lelkek elől teljesen láthatatlanságba rejtőzni, csupán mágiafürkészéssel lehet őket érzékelni (ha konkrétan keresik őket), semmilyen más módon. Ezen állapotban bármit megtehetnek, de ha támadnak, hiába nem járt le a hatóidő azonnal kiesnek belőle. Szint/Kör ideig lesznek láthatatlanok és 6 körönként használhatják ezen képességet. 3 kredit; Keresés: A karakterek ezen képességgel képesek megtalálni az olyan lelkeket, amikkel csillapíthatják az éhségüket. Csak az adott világban képesek megérezni a száműzött lelkeket amelyikben tartózkodnak. 4 kredit; Utazás: A Dísir ezen képességgel tud csak a dimenziók között, azaz a Kilenc Világ között utazni. Vagyis, amelyik karakter rendelkezik ezzel a képességgel a Kilenc Világ bármelyikére mehet a köztes űrből. 5 kredit; Légiesség: A Dísir karakterek ezen képesség felhasználásával szint/kör időre képesek légiessé válni és ezáltal nem lehet őket semmilyen fegyverrel sem megsebezni. hat körönként tudják ezt a képességüket használni. 6 kredit: Élők síkja: A Dísir, ha rendelkezik ezzel a képességgel, akkor a Földön nem csak a holtak síkján képesek megjelenni, hanem a rendes való világban is. Hátrány: A Dísir tagjai csak női karakterek lehetnek. A Dísir-t folyamatos éhség gyötri az átkának köszönhetően, így ők szinte minden idejükben olyan lelkeket keresnek, amit elfogyasztatnak mind a Kilenc Világban. Az átkukat soha sem törhetik meg, átkozottak, így ők az Ősi istenek segítségét sem kérhetik, mert azok egyszerűen nem hallgatják meg őket. Nem Hel-kötöttek, a haláluk után egyszerűen elenyésznek és soha sem kerül a lelkük Hela-hoz. A karakterek második szintig normál kreditért vehetik meg a normális Asgardi képességeiket, de utána 2-2 kreditbe kerül minden egyes szint növelése. Az ötödik szint pedig +3 kreditbe kerül a 4.hez képest. Világ ismertető és általános információk Asgardról Mivel elég gyakori kérdések azok, hogy miként is néz ki a Kilenc világ, hogyan lehet átjárni a világok között és mik tartoznak ezen mitológiához, ezért így gyorsan összefoglalom a dolgokat. Hiszen még a Marvel szerint is két különböző módja van ennek, így elnézést, ha valahol ütközés lesz, de én azt írom le, ami nálunk itt az X-men Reneszánszon áll, azaz a Bifrost még nem tört meg és még mindig ez a fő átjáró Midgard és Asgard között. A mi történetünk, világnézetünk szerint a Kilenc világ világai között való utazásnak három féle módja van. Midgardot leszámítva szabadon lehet közlekedni a világok között mindenféle megkötés nélkül. Bifrost, ami a Yggdrasil (Világfa) lombjánál kezdődik, egészen pontosan Asgard városában és innentől kiindulva lehet a többi részre utazni vele egészen le Muspellig, vagy Hel-ig. A másik módja az utazásnak a Világfa gyökerei, amiket használni lehet, de mindezekkel nem lehet elérni Midgardot, ahhoz csak a Bifrost-ot lehet használni. Ezenfelül „lezárt” területnek minősül Helheim. Hela birodalmába nem nagyon lehet élve bejutni, hiszen a világ bejáratát remekül őrzik, így ez a hely csak a kapukig közelíthető meg. Midgardra utazás, mint korábban is említetve lett, csakis a Bifrost által közelíthető meg. A Szivárvány hidat, vagy Balder vagy Heimdall őrzi és csak azok járhatnak át a hídon, akik magától Thor-tól kaptak erre engedélyt. A Bifrost-ot Midgardon minden Asgardi születésű megidézheti, csak más kérdés, hogy fel is jut-e vele Asgard városba, vagy pedig az őrzők letessékelik őt vissza a halandók világába. A harmadik pedig dimenziók közti átjárók vannak a világok között, ezek mind Asgard területén Yggdrasil lombjának részén vannak és kötik össze a világokat, de ezekkel sem lehet Midgardra utazni, csak a másik Nyolc világ között biztosítanak átjárást. Világok A kilenc világ: http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/2697/hatterneklehet.jpg Akkor ezen felül még létezik másik két térkép, ami magyarázatra szorul, hogy mégis miként lehet őket értelmezni. Az első: http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/1706/asgard.jpg Ez a térkép a Kilenc világnak azon részét mutatja, ami a Világfa lombkoronájában található. A térkép szóval a Világfa felső részt mutatja, ami maga a lombkorona, itt élnek ténylegesen az Asgardi istenek, a harcosaik az Asgardiak, a világos elfek és a vanirok. Természetesen az átjárás miatt minden más faj is megtalálható ezen a régióban is. A középső részei kissé mélyebben találhatóak a többihez képest, hiszen Nidavellir-t is itt ábrázolják, noha az majdnem teljesen egy szinten van a középső részekkel. Másik kettő: http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/5637/nineworlds.jpg http://illiweb.com/fa/pbucket.gif A két kép lényegében teljesen ugyanaz, noha kissé más ábrázolás. Lényegében itt mutatja, hogy a világok miként helyezkednek el és hol találhatóak az átjárók közöttük. A Bifrost mindkét képen törötten van ábrázolva, de itt nálunk mint említettem nem történt meg, de sajnos nem találtam olyan világképet ábrázoló képet, ami úgy lett volna, hogy a Szivárványhíd még nem tört meg. Asgard: Asgard az északi istenek otthona, mind a világot, mind pedig az egyik városukat, amelyik közvetlenül a Bifrost-nál található ezen a néven hívják. Vanaheim: Vanaheim az otthona a Ván istencsaládnak, akik testvérfaja az Asgardoknak. Ez a hely remekül elkülöníthető Asgard világképén. Ismertebb tagjaik, Njörd, Idunn, Frey (mitológia szerint Freyja is, aki viszont a képregényekben nem szerepel) Alfheim: A világos elfek otthona, ez is egy külön rész Asgard világán. Nidavellir: A törpék otthona. Majdnem egy szinten található Midgarddal a Kilenc Világ középső régiójában. Bár sok ábrázoláson inkább a Világfa lombjánál ábrázolják. Egy kép Nidavellir-ről: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/f/f6/Nidavellir_Earth-616.gif Midgard: Midgard, a Föld egy külön „fogalom” leginkább. Technikailag nem tartozik az Asgard dimenzióba, de ide sorolják a kilenc világ közé, mert jelentős kapcsolatai vannak Asgarddal és az Asgardokkal is. Jotunheim: Asgard kilenc világának egyike. Joutenheim-et pontosan úgy ábrázolják, mint az északi mitológiában is. A vihar- és jégóriások otthona, itt született Loki is, Laufey (apa, halott) és Farbuti (anya) Gyermekeként. Leginkább hegyekkel tarkított hely, ahol a fent említett két óriás faj tökéletesen élhet. Svartalfheim: A sötét elfek otthona. Egy szinten található Midgarddal a Kilenc Világ középső régiójában. Hel/Helheim: A holtak birodalma és otthona, akik se nem dicső, se nem dicstelen halált haltak, vagyis általában a természetes halált halt személyek helye. A hely uralkodója Loki lánya, Hel avagy Hela. Muspelheim: A (tűz) démonok birodalma, Surtur uralkodik ezen a helyen, amit amúgy az örök tűz birodalmának is neveznek. Ezenfelül ezt a helyet tartják a tűzóriások birodalmának is. Muspell: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/2/2f/Muspelheim.jpg Egyéb területek: Valhalla: Valhallába kerültek a dicső, avagy a csatában elhunyt lelkek, egyes legendák szerint örök dicsőség vár itt rájuk, mások szerint itt is örökké harcolhatnak abban a dicsőségben, amit élőként elértek. Niffelheim: (Niflheimr vagy Niflheim) A dicstelen lelke lakhelye. Közeli a kapcsolata Hel/Helheim-mel. Köd világa; két ősi világ egyike volt, Muspelheim, a tűz birodalma mellett. Eme két forró és hideg világ közt kezdődött a teremtés. Niffelheim: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/1/11/Niffleheim.jpg Bifrost: Asgardot egyetlen portálja van és ez maga a Szivárványhíd. Ez köti össze mind a kilenc világot. Balder őrzi ezt és senki sem mehet át a kapun csak olyan, aki magától Thor-tól kapott rá engedélyt. Yggdrasil: A világfa, hatalmas kőrisfa, ami átéri mind a kilenc világot, a gyökerei Niffelheimnlél vannak, míg a lombjai a legenda szerint Valhalla-nál és Gladheim-nél. Asgard város: Asgard fővárosa, amint valaki átér a Bifroston ebbe a városba érkezik, a főterére. Ebben a városban található meg Thor palotája is, ahonnan a Viharisten uralkodik birodalma felett. Asgard város a legnagyobb települése ennek a világnak, Angyalok és a Tizedik világ Heven: Heven a Kilenc világ része, az ismeretlen és elfeledett Tizedik világ. Évezredekkel ezelőtt, amikor az ott élő angyalok - szárnyas nők, nem összekeverendőek a tényleges keresztény angyalokkal - ellenszegültek valamivel az asgardiaknak, Odin erővel választotta le a Tizedik világot a Yggdrasill-ról, az évezredek alatt pedig elfeledett lett egészen mostanáig, amíg véletlenül Stephanie Miller ide nem talált egy térkapuval. A hely roppant mágikus, mert Odin mágiával és Odin-erővel választotta le a helyet, így az itt lakók zöme is mágiahasználó. Angyalok/nők: szokványos asgardi képességekkel rendelkeznek, illetve rendelkeznek minden esetben szárnyakkal, ezen felül remek vadászok. Az angyalok mindegyike roppant önző és materialista. Számukra a becsület, vagy a szóbeli fogadalmak - amik az asgardiaknak a legfontosabb - semmit sem jelent. Egyetlen jutalom sem lehet elég jó nekik, ha az anyagi természetű. Úgy tartják az angyalok, hogy egy ismeretlen női istenség teremtette őket és őt tisztelik a vallásukban - egyike lehetett az asgardiak által tisztelt Ősi isteneknek. Férfiak: a férfiak igencsak ritkák és különlegesek errefelé, ők a nőktől ellentétben teljesen emberi értékekkel rendelkeznek, csupán hosszú életűek. Őket a nők Remetéknek hívják, templomokba zárva tartják a férfiakat és őrizetik őket, mivel roppant értékesek. Minden 100. lánygyermekre összesen egy darab fiú születik. A napjaik jelentős részét imádkozással töltik. Társadalom: teljes mértékben matriarchális társadalomban élnek, egy királynő vezeti őket, azonban még ő maga sem parancsolhat a Remetéknek, sem pedig a Főpapoknak. A főpapok azok a személyek, akik a Remeték felett állnak és ők vezetik őket. Főpap: a főpapok ismeretlen entitások, nem tudni, hogy nők-e vagy férfiak, csak annyit, hogy hatalmas mágikus erővel rendelkeznek Enlarge this image Click to see fullsize Túlvilág: a Kilenc világ többi népével ellentétben az Angyalok nem Valhalla-ba, vagy Hel-be kerülnek a haláluk után, hanem a hitö szerint az Elysium (Elízium) a túlviláguk, ahol úgyszintként egy királynő uralkodik felettük. Változások a többi alfajhoz képest: Alapból rendelkeznek 60km/órás repüléssel, illetve ez tovább gyorsítható kredit ráköltéssel. Repülés: Mindig kötelező az alacsonyabb szintek megvásárlása! Első szint: 1 kredit – 100 km/óra sebességre lesz képes. Második szint: 2 kredit – 300 km/óra felemelése. Harmadik szint: 3 kredit – 600 km/óra. Negyedik szint: 4 kredit – 900 km/óra. Ötödik szint: 5 kredit – 1200 km/óra. (a számok azt mutatják, hogy összesen mennyibe kerülnek az adott szintek, mint mindig) Hátrány: Náluk nem szükséges halandó ént írni, azonban továbbra is el vannak szeparálva a többi világtól, így nem is tudják Hevent, avagy a Tizedik világot elhagyni.